Wishes  Dreams Reality
by LilyxDew
Summary: When wishes become a dream and a dream becomes a reality. What else are you supposed to do?  Well, that happens to Lilly and trys to figure it out.  Jackson and her share a moment but he has a girlfriend.  What are they supposed to do.  LACKSON! R&R!


Chapter 1: This isn't right. Yet it feels right.

When wishes become a dream and a dream becomes a reality. What else are you supposed to do? I really like this guy; Jackson. But I don't know what to do. I mean he's so cool all the girls like him, because he's the most popular senior. Oh yeah forgot to mention. He's two years older than me. Yep, you guessed it I'm a sophomore and he'll never notice me.

I really like him. He's so cool, sweet, kind, gets good grades, cute, but the only thing the sucks about him is that he has a girlfriend, Ashley. She's so pretty, she has curly red hair, and great curves. Anyway, I really like him but I don't want to do any damage.

I just wish we good get together. Oh well. I took off my clothes and out on my boy shorts and tank top. And got into bed. I turned off my table lamp and went to bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Lilly, you're so beautiful when you just wake up." I hear someone say, but not sure who it is. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and say Jackson sitting before me, smiling. He crawled over to me and sat next to me. And he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled to myself. We broke apart. But I grabbed him we started to kiss more. And then he started taking off my shirt and un did my bra. We were naked and I ws kissing if all the way down to his-_

I woke up from the annoying sound of my alarm clock. 'Dang it. Time for school.' I thought to myself. I went downstairs ate breakfast, went back upstairs brushed my teeth, did my makeup, hair, and got dressed went downstairs exchanged my flip flop slippers for my actual flip flops, went back upstairs to get my bag for school and heard a car honk. It was my best friend, my best friend, Miley Stewart and her brother, Jackson. Yes, he is the guy I like. Is that bad that it's my best friend since 6th grade's brother. Oh god. That is bad. I feel sick.

"Bye Mom!" I screamed out the door. She's like practically death you have you tell her everything more than 15 times. I just the door and went out to the car, opened the back door and slid in next to my other best friend, Oliver. I've known him since pre-school and he knows that I like Oliver. The funny thing is Miley doesn't even know. Oliver think I should tell her, but I can't bring myself to. In the car I whispered to Oliver my dream. "You are so obsessed with him, it's sick. In a good kind of way." He whispered very softly so only I could here him. He is so sweet.

We finally got to school I got out, but something held onto my shoulder I followed the hand and you'll never guess who's it was Jackson's. "You guys go ahead. I have to talk to Lilly." Jackson said to Oliver and Miley. I turned around and waited for him to start talking, but he didn't. Instead he leaned forward and kissed me. It was almost like in my dream but like way better. It felt more real. I can't believe my wish became a dream and then it became reality. We pulled apart. "Wow, what was that for?" I questioned him. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I really like you. I shouldn't be doing this right? I mean I have Ashley. But I can't help it. I really like you, but it's not right. Yet it feels right." He sighed and answered me in what seemed like in one breath.

"Jackson, I really like you too. And I was happy that you were kissing me, but it's not right. You have a girlfriend, I'm two years younger than you and you LITTLE sister is my best friend. What would she say? Better yet what would your friends say?" I whispered yelled so no one could here us. "You do?" He asked me curiously. "Yes, silly. Can I tell you a secret?" "Yea, sure." "Well, ok. I wished early that we were a couple and then I had a dream we were one. And then now this. Isn't that a little weird?" I said to him.

"Yea, it is. How could I let that happen?"

The bell for school to start rang. And I grabbed his hand and we ran inside before the warning bell went off. We separated.

**A/N- I hope you like it so far. This took me a while to write. Please review.**


End file.
